Call Me Janeway
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Essentially a plotless story...Janeway and Seven admit their undying love for one another and the crew goes home to Earth.
1. Oh the feels

**So, I was just listening to all of the parodies of Carly Rae Jebsen's song "Call me Janeway", and I came up with my own J/7 version of it. **

**The chorus goes, "The doc just fixed you, and this is crazy, but here's a commbadge, so call me Janeway!" It's silly, I know…the story goes along with it though. **

Part 1

It had been almost two years since Seven of Nine was severed from the collective, and in this amount of time, the crew of the USS Voyager had been in their fair share of unique situations, entrapments, and peculiar happenstances. Since their last encounter with Q and his son Junior, Voyager had been able to make it almost 15,000 light-years from home.

Seven of Nine had been working in Astrometrics since 0300 hours, since she was unable to sleep because of an idea that had struck. It was now 1600 hours, and Seven was running on fumes. She had only had about three hours of sleep, and since she began working that morning, she had not eaten, or taken a break. It wasn't until Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into Astrometrics and interrupted her that taking a break seemed like a logical option for Seven.

Seven was standing near the viewscreen with a PADD in her hand, pacing back and forth talking to herself furiously.

"Sev-Seven, what are you doing, honey?" Janeway asked from the doorway.

Seven stopped at the mention of her name, and the word 'honey' in the same sentence escaping from…Janeway's lips? Seven looked down from where she was standing and saw none other than the woman who had recently been invading her dreams…that was, when she wasn't coming up with new ideas and working on them in the Astrometrics lab.

Seven smiled at the captain for only a moment, and then went back to her PADD. She walked over to the closest station she could find and began pushing buttons faster than she had before. Janeway wasn't sure what was going on completely, but she did know one thing; Seven needed a break.

As Janeway got closer to Seven she could see the bags under her eyes, and the tiredness in Seven's walk. Also, by the way her hair was loosely placed in its bun; Janeway wondered…when and why did she have her hair down? And why did she put it back up?

"Seven-Seven." Janeway spoke softly to Seven as she stood behind her, watching her enter data into the computer.

"Captain, unless the ship is under attack, and you need my help in engineering, I believe that anything you wish to say to me at this moment is irrelevant."

Seven swiftly moved to another station, once again typing away as fast as she could. Seven paused for a moment. "I apologize, Captain. That was rude of me." Seven turned around for a moment and looked at Janeway with incredibly tired eyes. "What can I assist you with, Captain?"

Captain Janeway looked at Seven with a look of almost worry, and then lightly smiled. "Neelix tells me you haven't been in the mess hall since yesterday evening, and Tom tells me that he saw you leaving deck 9 at 0259 this morning. By the looks of it, I'd say you could use a break, and some food."

"Captain, I should really finish this project I am working on. If I am correct, Voyager will be able to reach Earth within a month from today." Seven pushed a few buttons on her PADD.

Janeway paused for a moment. "Seven, is this what you have been working on all day?" Seven nodded.

"I got what you might call a 'spark of genius' last night while I was sleeping." I have been working in here since then." Seven then moved to a station across the room.

"Well that explains why Tom saw you this morning…" Janeway muttered under her breath.

Janeway watched as Seven worked tirelessly at multiple stations, and felt tired just by watching her. She then realized something that would greatly help Seven's work later. "Seven, would you take a break with me? I'm sure this project can wait until 0800 tomorrow."

Seven continued pushing buttons at the station she was at for just a few more moments and then stopped. "Aye, Captain. I believe that I have completed enough work to suffice for today. I should be finished with this by 1800 hours tomorrow."

Janeway nodded, and smiled; glad she could get Seven away from her station for a little while. "Seven, I was on my way to have a therapeutic massage—would you care to join me?" Janeway had only stopped in Astrometrics for a moment to ask Seven a question about when she had eaten last, but now that she had her, Janeway figured she might as well let Seven relax a bit with her.

"As long as you are not going to the doctor to receive this massage, I am what you might call, 'game'."

Part 2

Seven moved over to where Janeway was standing, as if ready to go. Janeway laughed for a brief moment before placing her hand on the small of Seven's back and leaving Astrometrics. "No, Seven" Janeway said, laughing at Seven's humor. "I don't think I will have the doctor giving me a massage for a while." The two women walked on over to Holodeck two, and as soon as they entered, Seven could feel how tired she truly was.

As the two women walked into the slightly humid room, Seven could feel all her muscles tense, ache, and strain. Janeway motioned for them to go and change, and led them to a locker room. "This place you programmed, Captain. You would call this a spa?" Seven asked as they went into the locker room.

"You can call me Kathryn, Seven. And yes, this is a spa. Here is where we remove our clothing, put on a bathrobe, and wait for our masseuses." Janeway realized she and Seven both needed this massage, but she had not thought through the repercussions of changing in the same locker room as Seven of Nine and continuing a conversation with a naked Seven of Nine.

Janeway began removing her jacket, and took off her boots, and right after she removed her gray Starfleet issue turtle neck, she heard Seven ask her a question, and when Janeway turned back around to listen to the question, her jaw nearly unhinged at the beautiful sight that was Seven of Nine.

Seven had removed most of her biosuit, and was sitting down, taking off her shoes, when she asked Janeway a question. "Cap-Kathryn, what prompted you to invite me to this massage, today?" Seven stood up and placed her bio suit in a locker.

All of a sudden, Janeway's mouth went dry. She knew the answer had been innocent, but now, staring at Seven, Janeway wondered what her initial intentions for this really were. Janeway continued undressing herself, and she turned back around, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Well I was on my way to the holodeck, when Neelix stopped me. He asked me how you were doing, and since I didn't know, I offered to come an speak with you briefly. When I saw how tired you were, I figured, 'What the hell? Why not ask her to come get a massage with me.'" Kathryn turned back around just as she was putting on her bathrobe.

"Is that a problem, Seven?" Janeway asked, tying her bathrobe and sitting down.

Seven had stopped what she was doing for a moment and just stood there to listen to Kathryn's answer, while watching Kathryn get undressed. _She's such a beautiful woman… _was all Seven could think.

Seven had come back to Earth from being slightly spaced out when Janeway asked the final question. "I um…no. No, it isn't a problem. I'm sorry, Kathryn. I think my lack of sleep and nutrition is beginning to catch up with me." Seven then continued with what she was doing and put on the spa issued bathrobe.

The two women proceeded into the room to where they were to receive their massage, and removed their bathrobes before lying face-down on the massage table. The two women then began talking about Seven's latest project, and how she managed to get them home.

Just as Seven was about to say what she was doing to get the warp drive up to transwarp speed, two holographic people appeared, and asked if the two women were ready. The two women had been so engrossed in their conversation; they were almost a little scared when the two holographs appeared.

The two holographs began the massages, each of them starting at the women's heads. As soon as they began, Janeway could only moan at the touch of perfection being done to her body. As she released these noises, some quiet, some not so quiet, Seven would occasionally steal a glance at Janeway, to get a better image of what was going on so that she could get Janeway to make those noises for her.

When the holograph started on Seven's neck however, she lost all coherent thought and could only focus on the wonderful touch created by the holograph's fingers.

For a brief moment between moans, Janeway heard a sound that she had never heard before, and it seemed to be coming from…Seven of Nine. While the holograph was working on Janeway's mid-back, Janeway managed to poke her head up, and saw AND heard Seven moaning like never before. Janeway smiled quite a naughty smile, and went back to her massage.

Part 3: After

Seven's legs were so wobbly after her massage; it was kind of hard for her to walk back to the locker room without Janeway's assistance. As soon as she began to put her biosuit back on, Seven regained her sense of balance, and watched Janeway dress in silence.

"So Seven, would you like to join me for dinner? I know it's been a while since you've eaten, and I've worked up quite an appetite. We can go to the mess hall, or…" Janeway paused. The look Seven was giving her meant that Seven did not care to eat whatever Neelix was going to be fixing.

"Or we can eat in my quarters, if you like." Janeway smiled at Seven's look, and then stated, "I guess we'll be eating in my quarters."

"Why Kathryn, are you asking me out on a date?" Seven asked pleasantly, thinking this day could probably not get any better.

"Call it what you want Seven. A date, a dinner between friends, anything you like." Janeway smiled at Seven. The two women got dressed and headed straight for Captain Janeway's quarters for dinner.

Seven had only been in Captain Janeway's quarters a few times, but this time, it seemed just a little cozier than normal. "Captain-Kathryn, Have you done something to the interior of your quarters? They seem…cozier."

Janeway brought over two salads as a beginning course before grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses for the two of them. "I thought you'd like a light salad to begin our course, and what 'date' as you like to call it wouldn't be so if we didn't have wine?" Janeway said as she set down the glasses and popped open the cork.

"Captain, I know that I have been aboard Voyager for two years, and my tolerance to synthehol may have increased some, but are you trying to get me inebriated?" Seven took the glass that had just been filled, and winked at Janeway before taking a sip.

**Do you like it? Please review, and keep reading!**


	2. Conversations

**I have read your reviews, and I thank you! **  
**I'll definitely fix Chapter one, but here is Chapter 2 for you! It's a shorty!**

The two women sat and ate, and chatted for quite a while, and after dinner, Janeway decided to move their conversation to the couch, not caring that it was already 2200 hours and she had to be on shift at 0700.

The conversation was more or less normal, well normal for them. After a while, Seven decided that a few personal matters needed to be taken care of, and she wanted no one else to speak about them with than to Janeway.

"Kathryn, I have been doing some research on human mating rituals, and I have found a variety of sources on this information. One thing that I found in most species, was that many of them only copulate in order to procreate the species. Why do humans copulate, if their sole purpose is not always to copulate?"

Janeway was taken aback at the question for a moment. This was worse than when Naomi Wildman asked her where babies came from.

"Well, Seven…that is true that most species do only—copulate for procreation, but humans have found an aspect of sex that not only helps bring about children, but that is also a very pleasurable experience. Many humans since the beginning of time have fallen in love, and some, those who could not produce children, would still have sex."

Seven nodded in understanding. "I see; my next question is about same-sex couples. There have been increasingly more same-sex couples since the twenty-first century, but now gender does not seem to be an issue in relationships for many people now. Why is this?"

Where the hell was Seven going with this line of questioning? Janeway wasn't sure, but she was definitely intrigued by what Seven had to say.

"Back in the 21st century, same sex couples were still prejudiced, because many people thought of it as an abomination, or something unnatural. Now, that is a rare case, especially among humans, and regardless whether or not some people wish to mate or not, their hearts lead them to find another being sexually attractive. Sometimes, that being may be of the opposite sex, and others the person might be of the same sex." Janeway looked at Seven in silence, and awaited a response.

"Like you and I" Seven said softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Janeway asked, making sure she heard Seven correctly.

"You and I" Seven said, this time more audibly than the last. "You and I are two beings of the same sex, and I believe we are sexually attracted to each other. According to you, it is somewhere that our hearts have led us."

Janeway looked confused all of a sudden. "Seven, where-how did you figure this out?"

"Cap-Kathryn, you have always treated me differently from other members of the crew; you often touch the small of my back, which I have observed you do not do with any other member of the crew. Also, I have noticed that many times when I am in your presence, I have a knot-like feeling in my stomach, and sometimes I am at a loss for words. Is this what humans call a 'sexual attraction'?"

Janeway scratched her head for a moment. "Seven, yes…you are completely and totally correct. However much I would love to be with you, I am not allowed to fraternize with members of my crew. It's a luxury that a starship captain does not have."

Seven smiled when she heard Janeway saying this, almost as if it were expected. "Kathryn, we are still 25,000 light years from home, and I don't believe Starfleet would disagree if you decided to 'pair off' with someone as a means of fighting loneliness for the rest of your life; since it was definitely plausible that it would take Voyager an approximated 70 years to get home. Also, technically speaking, I am not a member of your crew, since I have never attended Starfleet academy, and therefore am not a member of Starfleet."

Janeway felt her jaw come unhinged once again. "What are you saying, Seven?" She blushed a little.

"I am stating that there are stipulations to this rule. I'm sure if you spoke with some of your other officers, they would agree with me. The only thing that concerns me though, is I am unsure of how to proceed."

Janeway smiled at this. "This might be a good time to let me take the helm, then." Janeway took Seven's wine glass and her own and set them on the coffee table in front of them. Janeway moved closer to Seven, and then asked, "Where would you like to begin?"


End file.
